InToxicated
by Diggin'.the. Zig
Summary: Rielly Nelson is an Orpan.Mother Murdered, Brothers Dead, Father in Jail.So which boy will she fall for, her mother's Mr. Right or the one who best knows how she feels. Chap. 3 Up!The Madness of ZigZag. Olden(another character of mine)Rielly ZigZagRielly
1. Chapter 1: Family Murder

u b Chapter 1: Family Murder u b  
  
"Karl, please, please don't shoot," Marianne Nelson pleaded. An evil smirk crept onto her husband's face as he raised the gun to his wife, "Bye, Bye, dear, Mari."  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" they heard the youthful voice of their Daughter yell from the hallway. "In here!" Mari screamed, hoping her daughter could somehow save her. Rielly Anne Nelson entered the room, and saw a sight that would give her nightmares for years. Her father held a gun in her mother's direction. The trigger was pulled. The bullet fired. "NOOOO!" Rielly yelled, but it was too late. Karl Nelson put the gun down on the table, laughing, then picked up her mother's bleeding body throwing it in the cupboard. "Don't say a word. Now go do your homework," he said picking up the gun and facing it in her direction. In pure fright she ran, grabbing her bag, she ran up the stairs and locked the door to her room, falling on her bed. She was too scared to cry, to terrified to speak, to far gone from conciseness to here her father banging on her door.  
  
She reached over grabbing the phone that lay next to her bed, and dialed 911. A lady answered, "Yes?" "My Father, he-he, Please help me!" she said before hanging up.  
  
Back at the Police station the lady officer and her partner traced the call and gathering 4 other officers they set off for the home immediately.  
  
The doorbell rang. Karl Nelson cursed, heading down the stairs to the door. He opened the front door coming face to face with 6 officers, two had guns in his direction. "Hold it right there!" Rielly opened her door. "I'll kill you Rielly!" her father screamed, as two officers took him away. Rielly's knee's Buckled and she fell to the ground. Two male officer helped her up on either side, "Are you ok?" one asked. "Mum...Cupboard...lounge room" was all she said. The Other two officers (one was the lady) found her mother and called an ambulance, her mother was in critical condition, at most she would only live a few more hours.  
  
Then everything was a blur, all she could remember was crying at her mother bed while she died. Her mother wasn't the only one dyeing, Rielly was slowly dyeing inside. There was no pulse, no breaths, no hope. Marianne Nelson was had passed on and left her daughter to fend for her self. Rielly was strong, hopefully strong enough, to make it through each day. With a Dead Mother and a Criminal Father, maybe she could hold on to life, and not loss sanity, if she could do it, nothing would break her, not even the cruel words from a man's heart.  
  
"I will always watch you my Daughter, Make me proud..."  
  
A/N: Next Chapter...  
  
Camp Green Lake and D-Tent Boys. 


	2. Chapter 2: Trails and Cruel Intentions

Chapter 2: Trail's and Cruel intentions  
  
"We are here today for the Case of the Murder of, 'Mrs Marianne Jane Nelson, By her husband, Karl Edward Nelson. Please stand." The courtroom's occupants stood, many friends and family of Mrs Nelson, others of her husband Karl. Two Lawyers. A full Jury. Security guards and Police stationed around. The Judge. One man struggling in chains and a Girl her eyes as Black as Coal, withdrawn, so far gone, she was almost lost forever. Karl Nelson was accused of Murder and was to spend Life in Jail...  
  
The Road was bumpy and the late morning air that flowed through one of the high widows of the Bus, burned the driver and passenger of its immense heat. The Bus pulled a stop and the passenger a Blonde Haired, Blue eyed Girl stirred from her slumber. The Bus driver undid her hand cuff's. "What's the time?" Rielly Nelson asked. "It's 11:45 am , Now be Quiet." He said looking at his watch. A man came their way through the beginning of the day sun, the bus driver pushed her towards it. "Come with me," the figure told her and they led her pass many tents, a room with a 'Wreck Room' sign hanging outside it. Another Room with 'Mess Hall' Scrawled on to some wood next to the door and finally to a cabin, the man opened the door, then they turned to look her up and down. "I'm Mr. Sir, as you will address me by. Now I'm assigning you to D-Tent, your counselor will be here any moment. There was a knock on the door and a man with Sun Cream over his nose entered the room. Seeing her he gasped, "A girl?" he asked Mr. Sir. "Yeah, Now girl I won't be given you any privileges since your female, so don't go nagging me. Although due to your condition..." he said glancing at her file. "Ill let you keep you belongings. Now your Councilor will take you to your tent then take you to the Mess Hall where you will eat your lunch." With that Mr. Sir shooed her and the other man out of the room and closed the door behind them. "Hello, Rielly. I'm Mr Pendancski, just remember that's Mr. Pen-Dance-Ski. Now I know you've made a big mistake in your life, but that doesn't make you a bad kid. How old are you, Rielly?" he asked. "Sixteen and a half." "Well you'll fit right in with the boys?" "Boys?" "Yes, you're the first ever girl here." "Shit." Mr. Pen-dance-ski led her to her tent a looked around, "you and ask the boys, where Brian slept when you come back," he said showing her where to leave her bags. "Now, let's go to the Mess Hall and Ill introduce you to everyone." They walked across the 'Camp grounds' if you called it that, to the 'Mess Hall'. Mr Pendancski opened the door and led her inside, she was met with the sound of Boys, yelling at each other across the room and others talking to each other while eating their lunch. "Excuse me!" Mr. Pendancski yelled, silence fell over the room as boys began to notice who stood behind him. "Now, Boy's, this is, Rielly, she's been assigned to D-Tent." Mr. Pendanski announced. Whispers filled the room as he led her over to a table where the boys seemed to be looking more shocked than the rest. "Introduce yourselves." Mr Pendancski told the boys.  
  
The first boy stood up, "I'm X-Ray."  
  
"Magnet"  
  
"Squid"  
  
"Armpit"  
  
"Caveman"  
  
"Zero"  
  
"ZigZag"  
  
When they final boy introduced himself she looked in his direction, there was something about him...  
  
She sat at the table on the end next to X-Ray who had said he was the leader and she may as well sit next to him. "So what you in for?" Magnet asked. "Um... I don't wanna talk about it... you?" Rielly asked all the boys.  
  
"Squid and I both stole Money. Caveman stole shoes. X-Ray's here for stealing a football. Armpit for setting an alarm off in a hospital never understood that though. Zero not sure. And Zig, who I must say has a fantastic reason, burnt down his school, the local shops and was accused of out speaking the judge." Magnet told her.  
  
"You set stuff on fire?" Rielly asked ZigZag. "Ah yeah, doesn't matter though," he replied. "What school?" Rielly asked. "Why?" "I just wanna know." "St Sabastians" "Are you, Ricky Anderson?" ZigZag looked at her shocked. "Yeah. How did you know?" "Do you know a guys called Olden Ryann, blonde hair, Brown hair, tall?" she asked. "Oh yeah, he's in B Tent." "What?!" Rielly exclaimed. "He's in B-Tent," ZigZag repeated again. "I though he went to Boarding school," Rielly said shaking her head, the she got up and walked off obviously looking for Olden. The D- Tent boys got up and followed her. Over the other side of the hall Rielly came face to Face with known other than Olden Ryann. "Olden?" she asked. In shock he replied, "Rielly? Imagine seeing you here," he said, "Maybe you could come back to my tent and we could set off where we left." He said slowly trailing his hand down her side then gripped her butt. Rielly tried to pull his hand away.  
  
"Hey!" ZigZag said running over, "Don't touch her like that!" Olden ignored him and brought his face down to Rielly's pushing his tongue in her mouth, she tried to push him away, but someone did it for her.  
  
Olden was on the floor, ZigZag was punching him. Squid ran over trying his best to pull ZigZag off Olden. But he was punched by one Olden's fellow Tent Members.  
  
Olden finally pushed ZigZag off him sending ZigZag into a table. "SO RIELLY DID YOUR DAD FIND OUT ABOUT YOU MUM HAVING THAT AFFAIR WITH THAT GUY?" Olden yelled, all the fighting stopped, Rielly paled, and began to slightly shake. "Oh, What's Wrong?" Olden said in a fake upset tone. "It was you, you told him, didn't you?" Rielly roared standing in front of Olden. "So what if I did?" Olden Laughed. "Do you know where my mum is know?" Rielly asked him her anger raging. "Let me guess, sleeping with your father again," Olden laughed. "NO! DEAD, YOU HEAR THAT DEAD, MURDERED BY MY FATHER. WITH A GUN AND I SAW IT ALL. HE'S COMING BACK FOR ME, WHEN HE GETS OUT OF PRISON. HE'LL TRACK ME DOWN AND HE'LL SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY KILL ME TO SHOW ME HOW HE FELT!" the she raised a fist and punched him. "I hate you Olden Ryann and don't think ill ever think about sleeping with you!" She yelled at him, before running from the room and to D-Tent she fell onto a bed and began to cry into the pillow. Someone cleared there voice, "That's my pillow your crying into." She sat up and turned around to see ZigZag standing there, he leant donw and hugged her. It felt weird she didn't even know him, but it was like he knew how she felt. "You Ok?" he asked. "No, I just hate me Life," she cried. "I hate mine too," he replied, "So why are you here?" "I-I. It's really Bad..." she said worried. "You can tell me," he told her. "I-I-I set Manly Town Mall on Fire and gratified on the Judge for my Father's Case's car... It said, 'I hate you! I hope you die!' I was so angry at that he had only sent my Dad to Jail, I wanted my dad to be sorry because of what he did to my mum... I hate my Mum too, she left me to fend for myself, and I'm practically an Orphan now..."  
  
There was a silence, as she began to cry again. Later ZigZag showed her where she would sleep and sat by her while she fell asleep. He had no idea someone could hate the world as much as Squid and him. He had no idea at all. 


End file.
